


【南北车】阳台play

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 8





	【南北车】阳台play

晚上家里极其温馨的阳台  
————分割线————  
“阿绫我回来了！”洛天依走进家门，下意识呼喊爱人的名字却没有得到回应。  
“呜诶诶诶，阿绫！”洛天依顿时一副要哭的样子，难不成自己回来太晚，阿绫不要她了(可能吗)  
洛天依在家里晃悠着寻找乐正绫的身影，然后没找到。  
在洛天依认定乐正绫不要自己前，她发现通往阳台的移门开着，悄悄走了进去，顿时就安心了。  
吊床上，蜷缩起来的人正是洛天依找了半天的爱人。  
“阿绫？”洛天依上前拍了拍乐正绫的肩膀。  
“嗯~”乐正绫翻了过来面对洛天依，哼哼两声却没有醒。  
“嘻嘻，阿绫好可爱。”洛天依蹲下身，看着熟睡的乐正绫，伸手戳了戳她的脸颊。  
“嗯~”乐正绫皱了皱眉头，下意识抬手去挠被戳的地方，然而依旧没有醒。  
洛天依坚持不懈地骚扰着乐正绫，当她看到熟睡的人嘴角还有哈喇子的痕迹时，差点没笑出声。  
“喂，起床了，在阳台睡觉要着凉。”洛天依掐着乐正绫的双颊晃了晃她的脑袋。  
其实乐正绫在洛天依憋笑的时候就醒了，不过玩性大发的她决定看看自家小吃货有什么办法叫醒她，虽然在脑袋被洛天依不知轻重地晃动时她差点没晕死。  
洛天依见乐正绫跟睡死过去一样，玩心也来了，上身微微向前，准备偷偷亲她一下。  
“我醒了哦。”眯着眼睛偷看的乐正绫，嘴角愉悦地勾了勾，张嘴说话的同时，伸手抱住了洛天依。  
“呜啊！”洛天依的脸腾地一下就红了，下意识向后躲去却忘了自己蹲在地上，就在她认为自己与地面的亲密接触是不可避免的时候，一双手却牢牢抱住了她。  
“是不是个傻子。”乐正绫左脚撑着吊床稍一用力就坐了起来，双臂发力把洛天依抱到了自己身上。  
“哼，阿绫你为什么装睡╯^╰”洛天依整个人压在乐正绫身上，下巴搁在乐正绫胸前同她近距离对视。  
“为了等我可爱的小吃货送一枚香吻啊。”乐正绫低着头，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。  
“谁要送你了，都没碰上！”洛天依的脸红得跟乐正绫的瞳色一样，别过头去不看她。  
“天依。”乐正绫笑了笑，双手捧着洛天依红彤彤的脸吻了上去。  
“呜啊！”洛天依手忙脚乱地推开乐正绫，本想逃，结果发现自己已经陷在了吊床里了，只好害羞地把脸埋在乐正绫肩膀上。  
“嘻嘻。”乐正绫一手搂着洛天依，一手解开了稳定吊床的绳子，好让吊床晃动起来。  
洛天依闻着乐正绫身上熟悉的味道，再加上自己晚上吃饱喝足了，顿时有点昏昏欲睡。  
“阿绫！”然而一只不怀好意的手让洛天依睡意全无。  
“怎么了？”乐正绫眼中含笑，左手隔着衣服抚摸着洛天依的腰肢。  
“你……你把手拿开！”洛天依想拍开乐正绫的咸猪手却被一把抓住。  
“别躲啊。”乐正绫侧头咬了咬洛天依的耳廓，左手钻进上衣，顺着脊椎一路摸到了内衣的扣带，灵活的手指一挑就解决了拦路的布料。  
“你……啊！”洛天依努力挣扎着却忘了自己身处吊床上，这一晃差点连人带乐正绫摔下去，吓得赶紧抓住身下人的衣服。  
“说了别躲，摔了还要带我一起。”乐正绫半躺在吊床上一点慌张的样子都没有，左手用力把洛天依的内衣往上扯了扯，让那对柔软更直接的和自己接触。  
“嗯~”扯内衣的动作让红缨在布料上来回摩擦，敏感的洛天依当时就呻吟出声，顶端有了挺立的迹象。  
乐正绫感觉到洛天依的变化，嘴角划过一个弧度，双手扶着洛天依让她跨坐在自己身上，解开她的上衣，揉捏毫无防备的白兔。  
“嗯啊~等……等等…阿绫……”洛天依有些慌张地想重新压回去却被乐正绫阻止，与吊床的接触面只有双腿，平衡顿时就难以掌控，再加上坏坏的乐正绫的所作所为，身子都软了哪还有力气去防止自己翻下去。  
“等什么啊？”乐正绫右手搂着洛天依的腰，吻上了她的小腹，细细舔舐，舌尖在肚脐附近打转，偶尔还在腰上轻咬一下，左手被裙子盖住，用手指勾住底裤往下拉，末了还故意手滑松开，“啪”的一声和臀部上的痛感刺激着洛天依的神经。  
“别……别在…嗯~这……呼…”洛天依喘着气，下身传来湿滑的感觉，还有在花缝处来回摩擦，是不是顶开花瓣又缩回去的手指，低头对上乐正绫调笑的双眼，顿时娇羞地转过头去。  
“但是天依不是挺享受的吗？”乐正绫把脸埋在洛天依平坦的小腹上，深吸一口气再呼出，温热的气息让皮肤上有了些湿润，再伸舌来回舔舐自己留下的痕迹，左手食指挤进了紧闭的花唇，修剪光滑的指甲貌似无意地划过花核。  
“啊~别……那…唔~那里……”洛天依身体一抖，就像有电流经过一样，本来只在洞穴中的爱液别一股力量推了出来，彻底打湿了乐正绫的手指。  
“但是，天依你的身体才是最诚实的，不是吗？”乐正绫稍稍直起身子，张嘴含住了无人照顾的红缨，舔舐时故意发出很大的水声来刺激身上人，在下面作祟的手有些安耐不住地在洞口试探，却最多挤进去一个膝关节就抽离。  
“知……哈…知道就……嗯~别……别墨迹。”洛天依因为胸前和身下的双重快感不由得反向弓起腰背，然而她并没有注意到这个动作反而更好地让乐正绫咬住了白兔。  
“怎么凶的吗？”乐正绫松开已经留下牙印的白兔，抬头带着坏笑看着洛天依，右手不再固定她的腰肢，坏心地轻弹一下沾着自己津液在月光下还挺有光泽的小樱桃，左手食指突然整根没入又迅速抽出。  
“唔啊！不……不行…哈~别……”洛天依的语言系统已经崩溃，只剩下破碎的求饶和悦耳的呻吟，没了乐正绫的支撑，身子差点直接瘫软下去，双手撑在身下人的腹部才勉强让自己保持跨坐的姿势。  
“嘛~天依啊，我累了，想继续的话就自己动手。”乐正绫朝洛天依眨了眨眼睛，脸上的微笑在洛天依看来简直就是恶魔。  
就像乐正绫说的，身下的手指甚至连触碰都不做了，只是把沾上的液体抹在了大腿内侧后轻点两下饱满的花唇便罢工不干，乐正绫眼含笑意地看着洛天依，完全一副看戏的样子。  
“乐正绫！你……唔~”洛天依刚想骂两句身子就被压下，神秘的洞穴被人闯入，体位原因导致手指直接顶到了最深处，快感顺着脊椎往上窜，一路释放的电流缓慢地压榨的洛天依的体力。  
“好啦，帮你到这里，接下来自己摘果子吧~”乐正绫上挑的语调说明了她的好心情，空闲的右手推了一把旁边的墙壁让吊床小幅度地晃动。  
“唔~阿绫…你……坏~”洛天依带着哭腔撒娇道，却在看到乐正绫坚定的眼神后放弃这个作战方法，本想就这么僵持下去，没想到，她洛天依还是小瞧了乐正绫，待在里面就老实待着，你没事曲起来干嘛，没事转一转干嘛，摆明了只让选择自己动这个选项啊。  
“嗯~”洛天依双手撑着乐正绫的腹部，大腿和臀部用力让手指缓缓抽离花穴，再把力一卸，自然引力会让小穴再次吞下手指。  
乐正绫一点也不着急地看着洛天依龟速一般的动作，时不时在抽离的过程中曲起手指让指尖刮蹭过敏感点，最喜欢做的坏事果然是在洛天依坐下的一瞬间手指上顶狠狠撞在敏感点上，每次这么做，敏感的小吃货都要缓好久才能继续动作。  
“唔~不……不行…嗯~撑……哈…撑不住了……阿绫……啊~帮我……”在乐正绫坏心一顶后彻底失去力气的洛天依软软地倒在她身上，小手拽着她的衣领，感觉已经来了，要是乐正绫再不帮忙解决的话，那可就是欲火焚身了。  
“嗯嗯~要给努力的天依一点奖励呢~”乐正绫笑了笑，右手重新揽住洛天依的腰，稍稍用力让她身子起来一点好给左手一些活动空间。  
“嗯啊！快……快…不行了……嗯~阿绫……”抽插的速度直接上升几个档次，乐正绫甚至趁着抽出的空档并入了第三根手指，花穴被撑到极致，内壁蠕动着不知是欢迎还是拒绝，被着重照顾的敏感点不断给大脑传送快感，抽送时无意碾过的敏感点不甘示弱地把洛天依向顶峰用力推去。  
“天依，欢迎回家。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，手指被花穴紧紧咬住根本无法动弹，已经没有力气却不肯松开自己衣服的小手，夹杂着娇喘声的呼吸就在耳畔  
“呜~阿绫坏~”已经迷糊的洛天依无意识地呢喃着让乐正绫很是无奈的话，慢慢抽出手指用晾在一旁的毛巾擦干，因为身上压了个重量不轻的人，有些艰难地帮洛天依清理了一下，扯过挂在衣架上的毛毯把自己和已经睡过去的洛天依裹了个严实。  
“我再坏，也是你爱的乐正绫啊。”


End file.
